Mobile communication providers often provide voicemail services. As a part of these voicemail services, a server receives and stores voicemail messages. A user may access his or her voice mailbox via a network connection through the mobile device, and the voicemail server plays the voicemail message via the connection at the request of the user. After listening to a voice message, the user may choose to delete the message from the voicemail server or command the voicemail server to retain a copy of the message for later listening.